Momo (Breath of Fire III)
thumb|350pxframe|left Momo (モモ Momo "Peach") is a playable character in Breath of Fire III who reappears as a master in Breath of Fire IV. She is a red-haired Human/Grassrunner hybrid whose father, Repsol, once worked in The Plant on chrysm before his untimely death. Story Breath of Fire III frame|left Since the death of her father, Momo has become a recluse and has taken the mantle of chrysm scientist from her deceased father, holing herself up in his great tower. From here she seeks to complete his research upon the magical ore known as chrysm that is used to power the world's machinery. She has inherited a great deal of natural ingenuity from Repsol, which leads to her being unintentionally arrogant towards other people - this surfaces most noticeably when she talks about her father's research and by extension her own, discussing how great and likely infallible it is; despite this she is actually quite kindhearted and her natural curiosity and intelligence drive her to find new ways for science to benefit the world - this appears to eventually lead to her ultimate fate. She first meets members of the party, specifically Ryu and Princess Nina when they try and take refuge from the unicorn-men Balio and Sunder's henchmen within the tower, and her compassionate nature leads to her helping them escape. Afterwards they meet up at the nearby Coffee Shop and she runs into her former colleage Palet who invites them back to The Plant asking them to help him with a little "mutant" problem. They do so, killing the mutant as per its request but doing so gives birth to its son, Pecoros, who joins the party before they leave and head towards the kingdom of Wyndia. thumb|[[Honey (Breath of Fire III)|Honey, Momo's assistant]] It is at this point that Palet betrays the crew to Balio and Sunder who capture them and ship them to Genmel where they are forced to enter into the Contest of Champions in order to win their own freedom back; records are hazy on whether it was Momo or Peco who was held captive in a cage as collateral. This culminates in Ryu losing the Contest but being afforded along with his friends by the champion as his prize. The party are stopped by Balio and Sunder for a final time but are killed in self-defense. The party then head off to Angel Tower. When Garr attempts to kill Ryu here but fails, the party suddenly disbands and Momo returns to the tower to do her research in peace. Many years later, Ryu shows back up in her life and she chooses to join them again in order to discover the origin of the machines that have been washing up along the shores of the Eastern World. Due to her tech savvy way, she becomes a major member of the party, accompanying them in practically every location they visit. Breath of Fire IV frame|leftframe Through unknown means, Momo travels into the either the future or the past (it is unclear) of her own world not long after the defeat of Myria, becoming confused and knowing that she does not belong in this realm, thinking that she may have traveled to an alternate dimension. Despite this, she holes up inside a Wyndia windmill and chooses to aid the heroes of this time as a master. Given her incredible technological genius, it can be assumed that she may have discovered or built a time machine of some sort. Behind the scenes *Momo's name is translated in Japanese as "Peach". *Considering that her base form seems to be human, and judging by how hybridization works, it can be assumed that it was her mother was human and her father was the Grassrunner in the pairing. Category:Breath of Fire Series Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mammals Category:Dogs